


blame it on the h-h-h-heat

by cactusboob



Series: What On Earth Is This Fuckery [1]
Category: Everybody Hates Chris (TV)
Genre: Chris is Bi and Confused, F/M, Gay, Greg is oddly confident, I regret everything, Idiots in Love, Interracial Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Rare Pairings, Second! (person to write this fandom), Why Did I Write This?, Writers block thingamajig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob
Summary: there's a heatwave and greg is staying over
Relationships: Chris/Greg Wuliger
Series: What On Earth Is This Fuckery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557781
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	blame it on the h-h-h-heat

**Author's Note:**

> what the actual fuck did i just write?
> 
> I don't know. you don't know. russia doesn't know. nobody fucking knows

Greg's staying over again.

It took a helluva lot of begging and pleading but, after he explained that the family wouldn't have to cater to him like they did last time, Rochelle allowed Chris to invite Greg over.

So far, everything's going pretty great. He and Greg are watching "Married… With Children", a show Chris though he wasn't going to like but turned out to quite enjoy, in the living room. (This only happened because Drew was grounded and Tanya was off with friends.)

The only real issue is that, at the moment, a heat wave was currently taking place.

"D'ya think this is gonna be one of the long ones," Greg asks him.

"I hope not."

A couple of laugh track filled moments later, Greg turns to face Chris.

"Hey, man, what's going on with you and Tasha?"

"Nothing, at the moment. I mean, we seem to be getting closer or whatever. I might ask her out."

"Oh, man, you are so in there!" Greg exclaims, his face lighting up with the excitement of his best friend getting a girlfriend. 

"Dude, you totally need to stop vicariously living through me and get a girl." 

"Me? Get a girl? Hah. That'll be the day." 

A little while later, Rochelle walks in and tells them it's time to get off the couch, so Drew can go to sleep.

When Drew passes by Chris and Greg, he gives them both the stink eye. 

"I can see Drew isn't okay with having to give up his bed."

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it," Chris says, giving Drew the stink eye right back.

When the two boys get to Chris and Drew's shared room, Chris gets a couple of blankets (though Greg won't need them because there's a fucking heat wave but you never know. it might spontaneously get cold.)

"Night, Greg."

"Night, Chris." Greg says. Then," Ay, if I'm being annoying and snoring, just wake me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Greg does end up being annoying. But, not because he's snoring. He won't stop complaining about the heat. 

"Fuck," Greg groans, fanning himself," it's hot. Like, so hot I could fry an egg on the sidewalk."

"Yeah? Go do that. Maybe I'll be able to get some fucking sleep." Chris grumbles, trying to use his pillow to block Greg and his never ending heat-bitching out.

"Oh, shit dude, am I keeping you up?"

"Nah, man. This is what I sound like when I'm sleeping peacefully, dreaming away." Chris grumbles (is this becoming a theme?) sarcastically. 

Greg, sensing the sarcasm in Chris' voice, shuts up.

For, like, five seconds.

"Ugh!" Greg groans, again. (this must be becoming a theme, too)

"Dude!" As you may have expected, Chris grumbled.

"Sorry," Greg says, sheepishly. 

"Yeah, whatever."

And then, Greg finally, finally shuts his big fat mouth.

For, like, ten minutes. 

Greg sighs frustratedly and Chris mourns the silence that was once there.

"It should be illegal for it to be this hot."

"You can't arrest the weather, Greg."

"Then, we'll arrest the weather people, for telling us."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Man, it's hot enough to unfreeze Caruso's heart."

Though Chris wants to laugh at that, it's late and he's tired, and not thinking straight. 

So, instead, he says," Bro, I swear to God if you complain about the heat one more time, I'll give you something to really feel hot about."

It takes Chris a minute to realise how that sounds. If Greg realised, he didn't show it.

"I don't think Mrs. Rochelle would really approve of you doing that, Chris."

So he had realised. Okay, then.

"Since when the hell are you so fucking bold?" Chris, yet again, for, like, the thirtieth time, grumbles. 

"I don't know. Maybe it's the heat."

"Greg," Chris warns because, seriously, the heat-bitching is starting to strut pass annoying and sashay into utterly infuriating.

"Yeah, yeah." Chris can hear the smile in Greg's voice from his spot in his own bed.

"You gonna stop complaining about the heat?"

"You gonna stop pining?"

"Fuck off, Greg."

**Author's Note:**

> *incoherent screaming because im embarrassed*


End file.
